battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle for BFDI
Battle for BFDI, also known as BFB, Battle for B.F.D.I. (as seen on the title card) and BFBFDI (said by the fans) is the fourth season of the Battle for Dream Island series and the successor to IDFB. It aired on November 3, 2017, with the release of Getting Teardrop to Talk. Overview Battle for BFDI goes back to the traditional format of having some challenges and eliminations, similar to the first and second seasons. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many explained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for new characters to return. The premiere episode, Getting Teardrop to Talk, introduces the fourth season's cast as well as the new hosts. The first challenge was to return baskets. The catch was that the basket were up in the air, some of them in dangerous spots, such as an oven. While the release of IDFB confirmed the end of BFDIA, the release of BFB does not confirm the end of IDFB. BFB appears to be in a separate timeline and might not preclude going back to IDFB. Since all the characters are present (except for Evil Leafy and Nonexisty) this might mean that IDFB is not canceled and BFB takes place sometime in the future. However, it's highly possible, as stated by Cary in his BFB 1 reaction video: "Who really liked IDFB? IDFB was pretty good, but there was no direction, no competition. We had some plans for the storyline and the lore to expand, but this BFB is better. You wouldn't want IDFB, you'd want this." Contestants Characters Remaining contestants *8-Ball *Balloony *Barf Bag *Basketball *Bell *Black Hole *Blocky *Bomby *Book *Bottle *Bubble *Cake *Clock *Cloudy *Coiny *David *Donut *Dora *Eggy *Eraser *Fanny *Firey *Firey Jr. *Flower *Foldy* *Fries *Gaty *Gelatin *Golf Ball *Grassy *Ice Cube *Lightning *Lollipop *Loser* *Marker *Match *Naily *Needle *Nickel *Pen *Pie *Pillow *Pin *Puffball *Remote *Robot Flower *Rocky *Ruby *Saw *Snowball *Spongy *Stapy* *Taco *Teardrop *Tennis Ball *Tree *TV *Woody *Yellow Face Hosts *Four* *X* *Donut* Removed *Evil Leafy *Nonexisty Eliminated contestants/Actual EAC *Pencil (Lick Your Way to Freedom: 4,595 votes) *Leafy (Why Would You Do This on a Swingset: 6,926 votes) *Bracelety (Today’s Very Special Episode: 9,168 votes) *Liy (Fortunate Ben: 7,553 votes) *Roboty (Four Goes Too Far: 8,254 votes) *Loser (Possibly) (BFB 7: 12108 votes) Teams The 64 contestants are divided into 8 teams of 8. These teams are: *A Better Name Than That **8-Ball **Basketball **Blocky **Golf Ball **Grassy **Robot Flower **Tennis Ball **TV *Beep **Balloony **Cloudy **David **Leafy (63rd) **Nickel **Roboty (60th) **Rocky **Woody *Bleh (aka "BookDoraGatyIceCubeLollipopSawTacoTeardrop") **Book **Dora **Gaty **Ice Cube **Lollipop **Saw **Taco **Teardrop *Death P.A.C.T. **Black Hole **Bottle **Liy (61st) **Pen **Pie **Pillow **Remote **Tree *Free Food **Bell **Eraser **Foldy **Fries **Marker **Puffball **Yellow Face **Stapy *iance **Bubble **Fanny **Flower **Lightning **Match **Pencil (64th) **Ruby **Snowball *Team Ice Cube! **Barf Bag **Bomby **Bracelety (62nd) **Donut **Firey Jr. **Gelatin **Naily **Spongy *The Losers! **Cake **Clock **Coiny **Eggy **Firey **Loser (59th Possibly) **Needle **Pin Trivia * BFB has been confirmed that it will be release every Friday within 2 weeks. ** Assuming one contestant is eliminated each episode except the first one, there will be at least 2 rejoins, and there will be no delays, there will be at least 67 BFB episodes, so the last episode of BFB might be on May 2020 or later. *** However, BFB 3 and BFB 5 were both delayed by 1 week, and so was BFB 6, according to Michael Huang. **** Furthermore, Cary Huang says that he doesn't mind the delays, as he states that the quality of the delayed episodes have been much higher than the ones with none and overall production value would increase in general if delays persist. This may mean that future episodes will be released every 3 weeks, rather than 2. * It's currently not known if Battle for BFDI fits in the continuity of BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB. However, it may be possible that Battle for BFDI takes place after IDFB, since all of the recommended and eliminated characters are no longer inside the Locker of Losers, have their IDFB designs, and the fact that the interactions between the BFDI and BFDIA contestants are still present/active. It may also be a reboot of the series. ** This is confirmed in BFB 6, as Coiny still remembers his time in W.O.A.H. Bunch in BFDIA. * The show is not a joke show, but according to Satomi Hinatsu it is similar to it in the sense it has funny jokes.her majesty Satomi royal empress and best girl on Twitter * It is likely that Battle for BFDI takes place in Yoyleland, as the tower on top of the Yoyle Mountain can be seen in a certain scene. * But it is mostly likely that Battle for BFDI takes place 'nearby '''Yoyleland as the grass is not purple. * The intro always starts with a character raising one of their limbs up to the sky. * The intro's song is called "MUSIC OF FOUR'S 3D HAND". * The intro has mistakes: ** Everyone after Marker in the lineup has rough finishes to their limbs and facial features out of everyone else in the intro. ** Spongy didn’t have any legs. ** Bell's string is missing. ** Lightning and Pillow didn't have arms when all contestants are showing until BFB 3 intro. ** Although it's hard to see, Bracelety's mouth is blue instead of white, but only when all contestants are showing. ** Until BFB 4, Robot Flower doesn't have any body, but only when all contestants are showing. ** Tree is missing in the first part. However, he was added to the intro in BFB 3. ** TV was missing his legs until BFB 3. ** Various contestants are missing in the first part. * Before the second half starts, a faint voice clip of the objects saying "Switch" over and over can be heard, which is taken from Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know.Jacknjellify on Twitter * This season features the most contestants, with 64 of them. ** Strangely, Evil Leafy and Nonexisty are the only 2 contestants not to appear in this season. This is most likely due to Evil Leafy being the antagonist, and Nonexisty being more of a joke. (However, this doesn't mean that they will not appear lately.) *** Despite Nonexisty not officially appearing, it is disputed by fans that he did "appear in every scene", as he does not exist. *** Furthermore, Evil Leafy was seen as a recommended character by Diamondcup67 in BFB 6. * The hosts, Four and X, previously appeared in a 2008 jacknjellify animation called "X Finds Out His Value". ** They are also the second time that there have been two hosts simultaneously, the other being Firey Speaker Box and Flower Speaker Box, if TV does not count as a host. ** However as of BFB 6, it is unknown if they are to returned as they disappeared through Four's multiplication with Donut * So far, 4 females (Pencil, Leafy, Bracelety, and Liy) and 1 male (Roboty) have been eliminated. * This is the first season not to have past episode release dates. ** However, the contestants sometimes announce the release date for the future episode(s) after the voting ended. * ''Battle for BFDI is the only animated object show that has more than 50 contestants. * BFDI assets aren't used in BFB (except in the air fluttering, most running, and characters' body assets). * BFB has been criticized more commonly for having a more "choppy" and "loose" animation style compared to IDFB, BFDIA, and BFDI. ** However, it may be to speed up production time, releasing new episodes biweekly compared to monthly. *This is the first season in which previously eliminated contestants aren't held in the TLC. Instead, they are being held somewhere inside of Four. It is currently known they are alive. **Similarly, some characters were swallowed by Evil Leafy, but they were still alive at the time, so it's possible that the inside of Four is similar to BFDIA 5b. **Balloony has referred to this as “Algebra Class". *This is the first season where a female is in last place. (Note that Woody was last place in BFDI as Flower rejoined late and finished 4th/21, and Donut was 22nd/22 because Bracelety, who got the least BFDIA join votes, was not an official contestant at the time) *This is the first season that David and Dora appeared together, however they are in different teams, as David is on Beep and Dora is on Bleh. *The BFB intro was the first intro to feature the host, unlike the intros of BFDI, BFDIA, and IDFB. *This show is animated with Animate CC. *This will likely be the 2nd season to get past episode 5. *In addition to Cary and Michael, two new animators are currently working for this season: Satomi Hinatsu and Caedmon Johnson. *The map on the right shows the times when next BFB episode will come out on. *If Flower, Spongy, Blocky, Teardrop, or Match get eliminated in BFB they will be the contestants who have been eliminated the highest amount of times at three. **Since the first three have been eliminated twice in BFDI and the later two were eliminated in BFDI and BFDIA. *The scenes used in this series are from Paper Towel. *In the United States, BFB episodes usually release at midnight, according to the graph on the right. **This, of course, excludes the states of Alaska, California, Hawaii, Nevada, and Washington and most of Oregon and part of Idaho, being released on 9 pm (Hawaii and Alaskan Aleutain islands), 10 pm (most of Alaska), and 11pm (California, some of Idaho, Nevada, most of Oregon, and Washington) on a Friday as seen on the map. ***A small section of Oceania that actually has the newest episode of BFB uploaded on Sunday. This is due to Kiribati's exclusive time zone +14. Making it possible to be Friday in Los Angeles, Saturday in London, and Sunday in the Line islands (The part of Kiribati in time zone +14). *Just like the previous seasons, BFB stingers always take place at night. *Pencil and Leafy were the first two contestants eliminated. Coincidentally, they both subtracted some of nearly everyone's points in Bowling, Now with Explosions! *It might be true that the assets for BFB could have been a reference to some of the hand-drawn assets in the IDFB intro. *This season marks the first time where Leafy was eliminated. *This is the second season where a female contestant got eliminated first (Pencil). The first is Flower in Season 1. *The votes of this season so far has never went down. Gallery BFDI5LOGO.png|Season logotype Bfbbanner.png|Banner for jacknjellify's Patreon page (and also on the intro) all teams.jpg|All the teams in BFB A_BFDI.png|A BFDI, the prize Logo at the end of the intro.jpg|Logo at the the end of the intro 4intro.png|Four, the main host of BFB (as seen in the intro) Happy Valentine's Day!.png Rainbow spinning wheel bfb 06.png|An example of a recommended character on BFB. References External links *Official source files for BFB Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Seasons Category:Object Show Category:Articles with featured videos